I'll be there
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ and Will work for the FBI, there best friends put what happens when there friendship becomes a relationship. ! WILLIFER team included.
1. Chapter 1

**At that point another new story, so enjoy.**

**I'll be there.**

**Chapter 1.**

Walking into the building, there guns drawn. Will and Morgan stepped forward, moving quickly through the door, clearing the area of the room, Will turned on his flashlight, seeing JJ walking in. "No one's here"

"Lets keep looking, there's gotta be something here" JJ said, moving towards Will and Morgan.

"Lets split up, I'll take this side and the swat team"

"Okay, lets go" Will said looking at JJ.

Walking through the door, JJ and Will cleared both sides. Stepping forward. "Something isn't right."

"You got that gut feeling?" Will asked.

JJ nodded, frowning her brow. "Yeah.. Something just…"

Hearing a large noise, JJ jumped, before feeling the sharp pain in her arm, screaming pain, she fell to the ground. Will moved forward, shooting, he watched as a man fell to the ground, checking the guys pulse. He moved over to JJ.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just grazed I think"

Checking her wound, Will nodded. "Its just a graze, c'mon, medics are on the way."

Walking out the building, JJ held her arm, seeing the team.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Just a graze"

Heading over to the ambulance, JJ bit down on her lip, as the paramedic cleaned her wound. "Are we done?"

"Yes, let me just bandage you up"

JJ nodded. Grabbing her jacket she jumped off the ambulance. Heading over to the team. "Please tell me were going home?"

"C'mon Blondie" Morgan laughed.

/

Opening her eyes, JJ looked up, seeing she was asleep on Will's shoulder. "Hey" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Will said turning to her.

"How you feeling?"

"It hurts but I'm okay."

Will smiled. "I'll give you a lift home, no way your driving one handed"

JJ smiled, laying her head back onto Will's shoulder. "Thanks"

After landing, JJ and Will grabbed there stuff heading home, pulling up outside, JJ's apartment building, "Need me to come up?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I think Mike, seeing you brought me home. Might not scare he as much as me been shot. Or whatever!"

Will let out a little laugh, following JJ inside.

"Ya sure he's home?"

JJ looked at Will unlocking the door. "Should be"

Walking inside, JJ heard a weird noise in the bedroom, looking at Will they both moved quickly towards the bedroom. Opening the door, JJ froze seeing her boyfriend naked with another woman in there bed.

"Oh my god" JJ said turning and leaving the room.

Will watched as she turned away into the living room, looking forward he looked at mind.

"YOU OUT!" he said to the woman who was now trying to grab her clothes.

Walking closer into the room, Will through Mike against the wall. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't hurt you right now!"

Mike looked down at Will. "You can have her"

Will through Mike onto the bed, storming out the room. "JJ pack your stuff your leaving."

JJ looked at Will nodded, walking into what was there room, JJ started throwing her stuff into bags, Will started to help, since she only had one arm. Mike walked up and down the living room, seeing Will and JJ walk in.

"What happened?"

JJ just looked right at him, not say anything. "Lets go" She whispered.

JJ was silent the whole car ride to Will's apartment. Entering, JJ walked straight to the sofa, cradling herself. Will took her stuff to the guest room before joining her, he knew she was upset and in shock, sitting next to her. Will pulled her into his arms. As she started to cry.

"I'm so stupid"

"No, your not!" Will paused. "He's just an arsehole."

JJ sighed. "Thanks for getting me out of there"

"No worries, and your lucky I didn't kill him"

JJ gave Will a little smile. "I should of seen this coming. I'm never there, no wonder he"

"Jay, he's the idiot for cheating, and he lost an amazing girl."

JJ cuddled closer to Will. "Thanks for always been here for me"

"You're my partner and best friend. I will always be here"

JJ nodded. "We should sleep. We got another case tomorrow."

Will nodded. "Guest bedrooms yours for however long you want. And since were away a lot, no point in ya getting your own place"

JJ smiled. "Thank you"

/

**That was chapter 1, hope you liked it, there is lots more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

Walking through to the kitchen, JJ stretched her arms out, seeing the cut/burn from where she was grazed with the bullet. "I smell coffee"

Will smiled, handing JJ the cup. "Fresh coffee"

JJ smiled. Taking a large sip. "So thank you for all of this."

"Jay, you don't have to thank me, its what friends do."

JJ smiled. "Well, I'm glad I've got a friend who I can relay on"

"I'll always be here, now c'mon, we've gotta get to work"

JJ nodded. "lets go"

Pouring another cup of coffee, JJ made her way into the conference room. "So please tell me this isn't another creepy case"

"There always creepy buttercup"

JJ smiled, sitting down, "Ya got that right"

"So, early this morning, four bodies were found by a man walking his dog, he was looking for something when he came across the corpses." Garcia said, pressing the button on the remote, revealing the bodies.

"Wow, there….."

"Mummified" Will smiled, looking round at JJ

"Yeah" she said sipping her coffee.

"So only two of the bodies have been identified?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, there's Mandy Amour aged 33 and Jodie Hoffman 28" Penelope added.

"There both blonde, late twenty's early thirty's"

"So the unsub has a type?"

"Wheel's up in twenty, we've got a time frame, the last victim seemed to be only buried a couple of days ago."

Gathering up there things, they all headed out to there desks. "Urm, JJ… Mikes here."

Turning her head, JJ let out a sigh, "Great" she sighed, rolling her eyes

"JJ, you don't have too"

"I've got to sooner or later.." she sighed.

Walking down the steps JJ walked towards Mike crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she said licking her lips.

"I came to see you, we need to sort this out"

JJ sighed, shaking her head. "Sort this out!, MIKE!" JJ said noticing everyone staring, lowering her voice. "You cheated on me, with another woman in our own bed!" she paused. "And you wanna sort this out"

"I made a mistake"

"A mistake huh, how long have you been seeing, sleeping with her" JJ said throwing her hands in the air

"Jen."

"HOW LONG"

"Nine months"

JJ laughed. "Ever since… ever I since I moved in, wow, some mistake that was huh"

"C'mon Jen, you know I love you."

"NO! if you did love me, you would of told me! Or even ended it but no, you lied, and used our bedroom." she paused. "I can't do this right now"

"What really happened to you?" he said noticing the bandage on her arm.

"I got shot" but since you were too busy fucking another woman, to notice, I guess you don't care"

"Jen really what do you want me to say."

"Honestly, I don't want you to say anything. Apart from don't call me and stay away from me"

"Jen please"

"No, I gotta go, but when I'm back I'll get the rest of my stuff"

"Fine.."

JJ watched as Mike walked out, sighing, JJ ran her hand through her hair, seeing the team staring, grabbing her stuff. "I don't wanna talk about it" she said looking at them all.

They all nodded. Seeing how annoyed she was.

/

Closing the file, JJ sat back in the chair, they had been there for two days and found five new victims. Seeing a sandwich been thrown at her, JJ looked round at Will.

"Thank you."

"How you holding up?" Will asked, sitting next to her.

"Okay, other than I feel stupid and humiliated. "

"Jay.."

"I'm sorry, guess everyone wants to know what's going on with me huh?"

"Yeah, but they know, you'll tell when ya ready."

"So, did you guys find anything?"

"No, another dead end, if we don't find this guy soon"

"Then were screwed. "

"Well, if we can figure out this guys motive"

"We might able to find him." Hotch said, as the team entered the room.

"Well" JJ paused. "All this victims are the same. What if it's a trigger of an ex or sibling?"

"I'll call Garcia"

"Speak and be heard"

"Hey baby girl, can you work your magic, and see if you can find anyone who lost a sister or wife, girlfriend in the last couple of decades, that match our Vic's descriptions ?"

"Hold that thought my boy."

"Okay. So there's rather a lot of deaths involving blondes, so I will dig further and be back in a tick"

"Thanks Garcia"

"So if this is about losing someone, is it our unsub who actually committed the crime or?"

"What if the unsub, blames the person who he sees all his victim's as. For hurting them?" JJ said.

"Hold that thought. Garcia what you got?"

"Okay, so I found something very interesting, five years ago" she paused " A men found his girlfriend body with a note, saying she was sorry for every cheating etc etc, anyway turns out" she took a breath. "She cheated got pregnant, and after the baby was born, he found out" she paused again "it wasn't his, then the baby got really sick and died. And the anniversary of the death, was when the first killing took place"

"That's gotta be the stressor, he loves the kid, founds out it's not his and then dies and blames the girlfriend."

"Garcia, do you have an address?"

"I have three different addresses, all in use"

"Okay, we'll split up"

Pulling up at the house, Hotch, Will and JJ headed towards the door, clearing the house, then headed down into the basement, catching the guy with his latest victim.

"Tommy Edmonds, put down the knife!"

Turning, Tommy held the knife "its all her fault"

JJ watched him closely, knowing he wasn't going to go quietly. "Tommy, it was Amy's fault, not this woman's"

"NO!" he said looking at JJ. "YOUR JUST LIKE HER, AND ALL OF THEM"

"Tommy, I know how it feels to be betrayed the person you love. And I know you loved Amy and your baby. But this lady and all of the others, are not her. She hurt you, and lost the most important thing in your life, but it does get better."

"She took herself and him away"

"I know, and if you put the knife down, we can get you help, and I promise you'll get through this"

Hotch and Will watched JJ closely, Will took a deep breath watching as Tommy put down the knife. Rushing over Will, cuffed him, walking past JJ, he gave her a nod. Letting out a breath, JJ put her gun away, watching as the paramedics dealt with the victim.

"You okay?"

JJ looked round at Hotch.

"Actually, yeah. I'm good" JJ said, giving Hotch a little smile, before walking out.

Sitting on the jet they all stared at JJ. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him Will" Rossi spoke.

JJ sighed. "Listen guys, I'm okay really. I just wanna move past it, and not talk about it"

"We get it. You're a big girl"

JJ smiled "Thank you"

"So, anyone up for a drink?"

"Oh yes! But I'm not buying!"

/

**That was chapter two, hope you liked it, I know it focused more on the case, but next chapters will focus on JJ and Will etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_6 weeks later._

Walking through the hallway, the girl smiled at Will, before walking out the door, running his hand through his hair, Will wondered into the kitchen, seeing JJ sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' "

JJ choked, seeing Will stood half naked. "Morning."

"Ya okay?" Will asked.

"If you put some clothes on and stop having different girls round, then I'll be all good"

Will sighed. "Too loud huh?"

"You must be pretty good, from what I heard" JJ said raising her brow, putting her cup in the sink."

"Jay"

"Seriously, it's cool, I get it."

"If it helps I'm not as bad as Morgan"

"I hope your not" JJ said walking down the hallway to her room.

/

"So what was the reason you called for a girls night?" Emily asked handing JJ a drink.

Sighing, JJ took a sip looking round at her two best friends. "I think I'm falling for Will."

"Oh Honey, you've only just noticed that"

JJ eyed Penelope. "What do you mean?"

"Sweetie" Emily said shaking her head. "All you two do is flirt, and have that whole connection thing"

"Do not"

"Oh buttercup you so do, I mean he's your best friend. Boys and girls cant just be best friends."

"Yeah! Then what about you and Morgan?"

"That's different cause I have Kevin"

Laying her head back JJ let out a breath. "Urghhh"

"So you gonna tell him?"

"No! I can't "

"Why not?"

"Cause, it's just…not till I honestly know how I feel."

/

Throwing her keys down on the side, JJ hung her coat and bag up, seeing Will watching TV, JJ threw her body down onto the sofa next to him.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah" she gave him a little smile.

"Did you?"

"Not really, just been here alone"

"What, one of your girls turn you down!"

Will sighed. "Okay, you don't like me sleeping with two different girls huh?"

"Are you dating them?"

"No, there just a booty call, sometimes we all need a bit of fun"

"I guess we do" JJ said looking straight forward.

"Hey! Ya know I'm a nice guy, and if it makes you uncomfortable , I'll strop, this is your place too"

JJ nodded. "I'm sorry, I just.. Seeing them the other week, and then yesterday."

"I should of said, I just didn't.."

"Will really its okay" JJ smiled.

"Just let me know next time."

"Ya got, it" Will said pulling JJ into a hug, "Ya want take out"?

"Yes! I'm starving!

/

**Hope your all liking this story. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope your all enjoying this story, and if you have any ideas please share :D.**

**Chapter 4.**

Downing another shot, JJ stumbled, back, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. "Easy there"

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around Will's shoulder. "Leave me alone"

Will laughed, sitting her down in his lap. "Think someone needs to go to bed."

"Are you gonna be there too?"

Will smiled. "C'mon lets go"

Stumbling into there apartment, JJ wondered into the bathroom, feeling dizzy, she sat down. Knocking on the door, Will tried not to laugh at JJ sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. "Drink this" he said bending down in front of her. Sipping on the water, JJ started to get up.

"Bed"

Will nodded, following her into her room, kicking off her shoes, JJ pulled her top over her head, and pulled down her jeans. "Pass me the shorts"

Will gulped down a breath, watching as JJ took off her clothes, not caring that he was there, he had never really noticed her body before, how toned and skinny she was. Looking under her pillow he found a shirt and shorts, passing them over, he watched as she changed.

"I'm gonna go wash up."

"Come back after?"

"Need a cuddle huh"?

JJ nodded, climbing into bed.

"I'll be back soon."

As Will entered her room once again, he saw JJ laid out in bed, climbing in next to her, he felt her move closer to him.

"Get some sleep okay"

JJ nodded, laying her head onto Will's chest.

/

Rolling over, JJ slowly opened her eyes, sitting up she felt a head spin, looking over at her bed, she saw Will asleep, laying bag down JJ hit in the arm.

"Wake up"

Waking up, Will looked round at JJ. "Headache?"

"Yes…" JJ moaned burying her head into the pillow.

Will smiled sitting up pulling JJ closer to him. "I'll get coffee and tablets"

"Thank you" She said pulling the sheet over her head.

Climbing out of the bed, Will walked into the kitchen making coffee. Pulling the box of pain killers out of the cupboard, Will walked back into the room.

"JJ…"

"I smell coffee" JJ said sitting up, seeing Will sit down JJ picked up the glass of water, swallowing the tablets, JJ took the coffee off Will.

"How much did I drink?"

"Not that much, but think the shots got to ya"

"Don't let me drink like that again"

"Oh when I'm there ya won't, but I cant promise, when ya out with the girls"

JJ laughed. Burying her head into his shoulder. "Well thanks, for taking me home"

"Always" he said kissing her forehead.

/

**3 Weeks later**

Packing up her bags, JJ saw Emily and Pen walking towards her.

"What?" she said staring at them.

"You have that date tonight right?"

JJ nodded. "Yep"

"And" Emily said smiling.

"And nothing, I'm just gonna see how it goes"

"Well, have fun buttercup"

JJ smiled. "I'll let you know how it goes"

"Every single detail"

JJ laughed, shaking her head putting on her coat.

/

Walking into the living room, JJ picked up her clutch bag, looking over at Will.

"Do I look okay?" JJ asked standing in front of Will.

Looking up hearing her heals click across the floor, Will was speechless. "You look great"

"Thanks" JJ smiled. "So you still going out with the guys?"

"Yeah, for a few drinks"

"Well have fun, and I'll catch you later"

Will nodded. "Have fun ya self"

Walking into the bar, JJ watched as James stood up, smiling she walked towards him.

"Hey there" he smiled, pulling out her chair.

"Hi" JJ smiled sitting down.

"I'm glad you could make it"

"Me too" JJ said giving him a little smile

Sipping on his beer, Will sighed, looking up he saw Morgan and Rossi eying him.

"What?"

"You've been moody all night" Rossi spoke.

"Guess, I'm not in the mood"

"DUDE!" Morgan said looking at him. "Your surrounded by hot single woman, and ya not in the mood?!"

"Yes! Look I'm gonna, don't stop having fun without me"

"Later man" Derek said sipping on his drink.

Rossi, smiled laughing to himself, sipping on his drink. As Will left.

/

Climbing out the cab, JJ looked at James, "You wanna come in for a drink. Talk more?"

James nodded. "Sure" he said following JJ up the street.

Opening the door, JJ threw her keys down. And pulled off her jacket. "You want a beer?"

"Sure" James said, eying JJ closely.

Walking back into the living room, JJ passed James the beer.

"Thanks" James said.

Putting the bottle down, James pulled JJ towards him kissing her deeply. Pulling away, JJ bit her lip.

"Oh c'mon live a little"

JJ shook her head " Sorry"

"C'mon" James said grabbing her arm.

"GET OFF ME"

"Come here" James said grabbing her cheeks kissing her again.

JJ pulled out of his head. "I SAID NO!"

"BITCH I SWEAR!

"Ya swear what" Will said walking in front of JJ.

JJ gulped down a breath, standing behind Will.

"Who the hell are you"

"Id be the guy who's about to kick ya arse if you don't leave right now"

James eyed Will, before, walking towards the door, locking it behind him, Will looked round at JJ. Seeing her holding herself. Walking over, Will looked at her.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah thanks"

Will nodded. "Anytime"

"How come your not out?"

"I was, but just wasn't feeling it" Will said looking up at her.

JJ nodded. "Ya, I know the feeling."

"Jay.."

"I don't mean him, I mean…"

"I know"

Sighing, JJ licked her lips. "I'm gonna go change."

Will sighed, pulling JJ back. "I wasn't feelin' it cause, I wanted to be here with you"

JJ looked at Will. "Will…"

"You've been driving me crazy."

"Please…"

"I know ya feel the same JJ, how can ya not!"

Sighing, JJ closed her eyes, looking back at Will. "I cant stop thinking of you, us!" she said in a whisper.

Cupping her cheek, Will pulled her closer. "Tell me it doesn't feel right"

"But it does" she whispered once again."

Will pressed his lips to hers, feeling JJ return the kiss straight away. Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ pulled away, leaning her forehead onto his.

"Not now"

"Jennifer"

"No, I don't wanna just have meaningless sex with you"

"But it wont be, we both want it !" he paused " and need this"

Biting her lip, JJ rose to her tiptoes, crashing her lips onto his once more. Smiling, Will ran his hand through her hair, letting her tongue linger into his mouth. Pulling away from air, JJ looked at Will. "Bedroom"

Smiling, Will pulled her into his room, throwing her down the bed, he pulled off his top, leaning on top of her. Smiling JJ ran her hand down his abs, letting out a breath. Pecking her lips, Will pulled on her top, moaning, JJ lifted her arms letting him pull off her top. Smiling, Will kissed down her chest.

Laying her head onto Will's chest, JJ pulled the bed sheet over her chest, kissing her forehead, Will wrapped his arm around JJ's back.

"Mmmm"

Will smiled. "Yep"

"That was…" JJ said looking up at him.

"Amazing"

JJ nodded. Smiling she kissed his chest. "We should sleep"

"We'll talk in the morning"

Nodding, JJ snuggled closer to Will, closing her eyes, knowing she felt right in his arms.

/

**Much more to come ! Let me know what you think. Any ideas please share.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad your all liking this story, but if you have any ideas please share them. I've got writers block.**

**Chapter 5. **

Hearing his phone buzz, Will looked round seeing, JJ still fast asleep, picking up his phone, Will sighed.

"Agent Lamontagne. "

"Hey, we got a case"

"Okay, we'll be there in an hour"

"See you soon, and pack warm clothes"

"Will, do Hotch"

Ending the call, JJ shifted a little waking up. "Mmm, what's happening?"

"We've got a case"

JJ yawned looking up at Will. "How long we got"

"About an hour" Will sighed, kissing her forehead.

"I better go wash my hair then"

Will smiled, watching her climb out of the bag. "Oh JJ, pack warm clothes."

JJ smiled, wandering into the bathroom.

Once JJ was ready, she carried her bag into the living room. "So about last night"

"Yeah, I don't regret it JJ"

"I don't either, its just I don't know how to act"

"Well, right now, why don't we just go to work get this case over with, then figure all this out when we get home"

JJ nodded. "Thank you" she smiled.

"Lets go"

/

Sitting on the jet, Everyone was now ready to relax, after going through the case. "So how was your date?" Emily asked looking at JJ.

"Oh" JJ said. That isn't gonna work out"

"Why not?" Reid asked

JJ sighed. "He was just an arsehole"

Emily laughed. "Well guess you'll have better luck next time"

JJ smiled "Yeah."

Gulping down a breath, she felt Will squeeze her hand, turning her head she gave him a little smile.

/

Throwing down her bag, JJ laid down on the sofa, letting out a breath, locking the door, Will smiled, sitting down next her. "Well that was.."

JJ laughed. "Hard, and exhausting."

Will nodded, taking hold of her hand "All I wanted to do was, kiss and hold you"

JJ sighed, turning to Will. "So were really gonna do this?"

"I want this, I want you Jay"

"I want you too" she smiled, cuddling up to him.

"So your finally my girlfriend"

JJ smiled. "Yes" she kissed his lips softly.

"So I guess we need to make some changes around here "Will said pulling her into his arms"

JJ smiled. "Well your guest room can go back to your guest room" JJ said raising her brow.

"I think I like the sound of that"

"You know what I like the sound of"

"What" Will said kissing her forehead.

"Going to bed early" JJ said sitting up a little biting her lip.

"Mmmm, that does sound good"

JJ smiled, standing up, walking off towards Will's room, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist, JJ closed her eyes, feeling his lips trace her neck. "I'm never letting you go" Will whispered to her"

/

**Sorry it was short. So if you wanna see anything happen, please share your ideas :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Rolling over in bed, JJ let out a moan. Sitting up, Will let out a yawn, turning off the alarm. "You okay?"

"If feeling like you've been run over my bus, is an okay feeling, then I'm great" JJ said in a mumbled voice.

"You should take the day off rest"

"No" JJ said looking at him. "You guys need me, I'll be fine"

"Okay" Will said looking at her. "Lets go"

Sitting at her desk, JJ closed her eyes, feeling the shooting pain in her head, along with the dizziness and hot sweat. Getting up, JJ took a deep breath, seeing spots, slowly leaving her office, she walked towards the bullpen. Pushing the door, JJ felt her eyes go blurry again.

"JJ you okay?" Reid asked.

"No" JJ said leaning over the desk, throwing up in the bin.

"Someone should really of stayed in bed this morning" Will said walking over to her.

"As much as I hate that your right, someone take me home"

"I'll go grab your stuff" Will said rubbing her back.

Sitting down JJ, took a deep breath, seeing Morgan holding a bottle of water.

"Rest easy."

JJ nodded, sipping the water, taking hold of Will, she walked slowly out the doors, getting into the car, JJ let out a breath. "I'm sorry"

"Babe, its fine, now lets get you home and into bed"

JJ smiled, sitting back. Pulling up at the light, Will looked round at JJ squeezing her hand. "How you doing"

"That depends, how fast can you drive, cause I think I might throw up again"

Will sighed. "We will be there soon"

JJ looked at him, taking a deep breath, hearing a loud beeping noise, before feeling her head start to spin again. Opening his eyes Will looked round, hearing all the cars screeching and the car alarm beeping, trying to see he felt his face laid on something, looking across he looked over at JJ, seeing blood run down her forehead. "Jay"

/

Waking up, JJ felt sick once again, looking round she saw Emily. "Bowl?" JJ whispered.

Handing her the bowl off the end of the bed, JJ threw up, feeling her head hurt. Sitting back, JJ let out a breath, looking round at Emily, taking the cup of water.

"What happened?"

Emily sat back down. "On your way home, you guys got in a an accident"

"WHAT!… Will is he?"

"He's okay for now, he's got some internal bleeding, he's in surgery"

"Oh my god" JJ said to herself. "I gotta see him.."

"JJ! Emily said taking her friends hand. "He's in surgery we've just gotta wait okay"

JJ gulped down a breath nodding. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Well, other than a minor case, of food poisoning, you have a mild concussion, and a sprained wrist. And cuts and bruises. "

Sighing, JJ gulped down a breath. "This is all my fault."

"JJ…"

"No, I should of just stayed at home, and then none of this would of happened"

"JJ, you cant think like that. This is not your fault. Will is gonna be okay."

JJ nodded, feeling tears fall down her cheek. "Can you get me some clothes, and my tooth brush?"

Emily nodded. "Sure, I'll grab Will, some too, just get some rest"

JJ nodded, turning her head.

Walking back into the hallway, Emily walked over to the team.

"How she doing?"

"Okay, she's freaked out, worried."

Hotch nodded. "Will should be out of surgery soon."

Emily nodded. "She wants me to grab her some stuff"

"I'll join you" Rossi said.

/

Walking through the living room, Emily looked round at Rossi. "This is one great place."

"Yeah, wonder why we have never been invited."

Emily smiled. "I'll take JJ's room."

Walking in, Emily looked around, seeing the tidy, nothing out of place room, opening the wardrobe she saw nothing in it. Going across the hall she saw Rossi looking puzzled.

"I don't think JJ's been sleeping in there for a while."

"No, I think she's been in here." Rossi said raising his brow.

"Well, finally." Emily said looking round at the messy bed.

"Lets just grab there stuff."

"And I'm betting they don't want anyone to know about this."

"For now"

/

As Morgan stopped the wheelchair, JJ turned to him. "Can I?"

Morgan nodded. "Let me know, when you want me to take you back"

JJ gave him a little smile. Brushing her hair behind her ear, JJ climbed into the chair, next to Will's bed, taking hold of his hand, she brushed her thumb along his. Letting out a shaky breath, she looked up at his pale body. "Please be okay. I need you, and you promised, you promised, me you'd be there" she said feeling the tears fall down her cheek.

Feeling her head hurt JJ sat back a little. Closing her eyes.

Opening his eyes, Will looked round. "JJ?"

Looking at Will smiled. "Hey, don't move okay…"

Will nodded. "What happened?"

"We got in a car crash."

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Its you I'm worried about"

"Well you were the one who was sick"

JJ nodded. "Minor case of food poisoning, but really I'm okay. Unlike you"

"How bad?"

"Internal bleeding." she paused. "But doctor said your gonna be just fine."

"Good, now come here"

JJ smiled, slowly getting up, she laid down next to Will, cuddling up to him. "You in pain?"

"Nothin' I cant handle" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I scared you"

JJ nodded. "Lets get some rest"

Watching from the hallway, Rossi nodded, waiting till they fell asleep, Rossi, placed Will's bag down, leaving them alone.

/

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Slowly sitting up in bed, Will took the coffee cup off JJ. "So how long do I have to lay here until you let me move?"

JJ sighed. "Well the doctor said you need to rest, and that you are gonna do, cause I need my boyfriend back in shape"

"Is that so?" Will said smiling at her.

"I have needs" JJ said biting her lip.

"Your tutoring me" Will said putting his cup down.

JJ smiled, crossing her legs she looked up at Will. "So I had a really interesting convocation with Emily"

Will looked at her "Yeah what about?"

Sighing, JJ let out a little laugh. "How she came to get us some clothes while we were in the hospital and how we share a room…"

"She knows" Will sighed.

"Yeah, and so does Rossi, he was with her"

Will nodded. "And?"

"Emily's happy we finally told each other, and promised she wouldn't tell anyone"

"What about Rossi?"

Sighing, JJ smiled. "I'm been avoiding him, but its Rossi"

Will laughed. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing" JJ said looking down at her coffee cup.

"Jennifer."

"I…" she paused. "I'm sacred, cause where still new to this and I don't want anyone knowing cause then."

"Cause what?" Will said leaning forward, taking in a deep breath.

"Cause then I'll lose you"

"Hey" Will said tilting her chin. "I'm not going anywhere, screw what everyone thinks"

"Its not that simple"

"Isn't it?" Will paused "Everyone knows we have something going on, so what if they did know about us"

"Will"

"JJ please, just hear me out"

"Okay.."

"They all know we have something, and I honestly think the team have a right to know. And I know your scared I am too"

"Its not.." JJ sighed, moving next to him. "The team I'm worried about, its everyone else, like if we get caught by Strauss then what happens?"

Sighing, Will wrapped his arm around JJ, kissing her forehead. "We deal with that when it that happens"

JJ sighed. "I love you"

Will smiled widely. "I love you too."

JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

"And that's how this is gonna work, cause we both love each other, and I will protect you, no matter what happens"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah"

"When it finally does come out and we get the whole you broke the rules speech. We wont let it effect our relationship or break us up"

"I finally got you, I don't plan on letting you go I promise" Will said kissing her.

/

**Different chapter I know, but really I've got writers block so please share ideas for what you want to happen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I would like to thank Aoife for this idea I would be lost with this story without her much love girl !**

**Chapter 8.**

Panting for Air, JJ took a sip of her water, looking over at Will punching the punch bag. "Might wanna take it easy" JJ said walking over to him.

Smiling, Will through one last punch. "Is that so"

JJ nodded. "Now we really gonna work out or what"

"Lay down"

JJ smiled laying down on the mat she felt Will lean over her, picking up her leg Will stretched it to her shoulder. "You really know how to make a girl hot when working out"

Will smiled. "Well, we need to stretch"

JJ smiled, lowering her leg, lifting her other one. Feeling Will lean closer to her, JJ took a deep breath. Pulling JJ to his feet, Will held onto her arm. "So you ready to beat the crap out of me"

JJ smiled. "I'll take it easy on ya"

Throwing a punch, JJ blocked his arm, as his other fist hit her softly in the stomach, jumping back, JJ grabbed his wrist, kicking up her leg. Grabbing hold of her hand, Will flipped, JJ sitting on top of her, holding his hand to her throat. "Everytime. don't use ya leg to kick me, get the back of my leg"

JJ sighed, laying her head back. "urghhh."

"Its okay" Will smiled. "How about we leave it for today and carry on next week"

"Can we at least go running?"

Will laughed. Brushing her hair out of her face. "Yes, now c'mon we need to get showered."

/

Putting her hair dryer away in her go bag, JJ turned around seeing Will walking out of the shower area.

"You trying to tease me?"

"Is it working" Will asked walking to his locker

"Maybe" JJ sighed brushing her hair.

Will chuckled, pulling his clothes out of his back, JJ watched as he changed. putting on her jacket, she felt her phone go off.

"We've got a case"

"I'm coming"

Putting there bags down at there desks, JJ and Will walked into the conference room.

"What we got?" JJ asked sitting down.

"Three woman over the last five months, have been found sliced and diced." Penelope paused. "Also there body parts were found cut and. Eww."

JJ let out a little laugh. "Garcia"

"Right sorry, as I was saying my gumdrop. The three victims" were "Shelly Adams, Amy Walker and Chloe Todd." Penelope paused. "All were in there early thirties blonde…"

"And in a long term relationship" Will cut in

"Another woman was reported missing yesterday morning."

"We need to get going wheels up in thirty."

JJ sighed closing the file, she ran her hands over her face. "You okay?" Will asked squeezing her shoulder.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine" she said getting up, giving his hand a little squeeze.

/

After hitting a dead end the team called it a night, washing the hot water over her face, JJ washed up hearing a knock on the door, looking through the peep hole, JJ sighed opening the door, turning around walking towards the bed, she felt Will take hold of her hand. Pulling her into his hold.

"Ya gonna tell me what's wrong?" Will said brushing her cheek with his thumb.

Sighing, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. "Its just one of them cases"

Will kissed her forehead. "Freaking' ya out?"

JJ nodded kissing his chest. "Yeah"

Will pulled on JJ's hand, sitting down on the bed. "I promise ya, were gonna get this guy and your gonna be just fine"

JJ nodded. "Whenever we get a case, and the victims are exactly like me, I always get this gut feeling." JJ sighed. "But this time, its different"

"Why?" Will asked, holding her hand.

"I duno, I just feel like something's gonna happen, and its not gonna be good"

"JJ, I know that theses cases freak you out, hell they freak me out, thinking something could happen to ya. But" he paused. "I will never let anything happen to you, cause you're my girl and I'll always be there"

"You promise" JJ whispered

"Always" Will said cupping her cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you" JJ said kissing his cheek.

"Get some sleep okay"

JJ nodded, kissing him once again. "Night"

Will smiled, giving her a hug. "See you in the morning."

JJ smiled, climbing into bed, she watched as Will left the room, once the door closed JJ turned off the lamp, closing her eyes. She really didn't feel safe on this case, but she couldn't figure out why she felt this way either.

**/**

**Hope you liked this chapter. And thanks for all the ideas, I'm putting them all together. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long overdue, update. Had such bad writers block so if you have any ideas please share cause I don't know were to take this story. **

**Chapter 9.**

Standing over the body, JJ took a deep breath, looking up at Will. "Well this was defiantly more overkill"

"Yeah" Will sighed "So her husband reported her missing, said she didn't show up for there weekly dinner date"

"Well this guy, knows there schedules"

"Lets head back see if we can put some more pieces together"

Walking through the station, JJ noticed the upset man. "Is that the latest victims husband?"

"Yeah, Hotch is talking to him now"

JJ nodded, watching his body language.

"What you thinking?"

JJ sighed. "What if this isn't about the woman, but about both the couple, making the man suffer, by killing the one thing that means the most to them."

"You could be onto something."

"I'll call Garcia"

"Speak and be heard, my beauties"

"Hey Garcia, I need you to run a check, on couples in there early thirties, where the woman was killed, see if you can find anything weird"

"You got it buttercup."

"What if our unsub, lost his wife, girlfriend, and blames someone for it?"

"Like a pervious partner?"

JJ sighed. "Or boyfriend. Our unsub doesn't seem the be the type to be in a relationship, but doesn't mean he couldn't fall for someone, grow attached"

Morgan nodded. "And that person got hurt by there partner, and then something clicked"

Hearing his phone ring. "Baby girl what ya got?"

"Well do you know how many people die a year… with blonde hair, it is not a pretty number."

"Garcia. Try shorting the list down the dates of the first killing."

"Okay, by superstar, we've got a few who fit the description"

"Were any of them to do with assault or abuse?"

"Urmm.. Give me a sec." she paused "Yes, one, a tiffany Ambers"

"What was her partners name?"

"Billy Ambers" she paused. "Said she fell down the stairs and hit her head, as they were arguing, report says her heel broke as she was walking etc"

"Okay, whoever our unsub is he, has a connection to Tiffany, find it Garcia"

"You got it, I'll hit you back"

/

"Okay so I did the stuff I do and did some digging. And I found a possible two people who could be our guy"

"What there names?"

"David Salt, he's thirty eight. Lives alone, had abandonment issues, when his parents died. "

"What about the other guy?"

"Tony Gregs" she paused. "He has an arrest for stalking, also was put into foster care, after his mom died, he clamed his father beat her to death"

"That's our guy, send us the address"

"JJ, Will take the house."

"Rest of us take the work area"

/

Putting on her vest, JJ looked round at Will. "You ready"

"Yeah, I'll go in first"

JJ nodded, following him up the front of the house.

Looking from the attic he smiled to himself. "Perfect"

As they went through the door, JJ and Will both cleared the house, wandering up the stairs, JJ looked round at Will.

Pointing the left, Will gave JJ a nod. Moving along the hall way, JJ stopped at one of the room's hearing the door creak, she turned raising her gun. Hearing a heavy noise, JJ walked out into the hallway, seeing Will down on the ground, lifting her gun, JJ started moving towards him, before she felt something hit her in the head.

Opening his eyes, Will looked round seeing he was laid down, touching his head, he felt dizzy, feeling the blood drip down his face, getting to his feet, he saw JJ's gun in the middle of the floor, pulling out his phone.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, we got a problem. He took JJ"

"WHAT! We'll be right there"

/

Opening her eyes, JJ looked around the dark room. Trying to remember what happened, feeling a hand brush along her cheek, JJ tried to pull away.

"Shh.. Its Jennifer right"

JJ looked him right in the eye.

"You ready to have some fun Jennifer"

JJ let out a scream, as she felt him hold her down, the knife running across her shoulder.

/

**BOOOM ! Hehe hope you like it**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long over due chapter once again. Been supper busy and enjoying the nice weather we've had and also, this will pros be the only update until like Sunday, cause I'm working nights all week, anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10. **

After the paramedic had taken his blood pressure, Will pulled back on his shirt, seeing the team walk over to him.

"You okay?"

Will nodded. "I will be when we get JJ back"

"What happened?"

Sighing, Will took a deep breath. "We cleared the house, and we heard a noise. We went upstairs and there was nothing next thing.."

"It's okay we'll get her back"

"Were running out of time"

"First you, need to finish getting checked out before we go anywhere"

Sighing, Will looked at Hotch. "I'm fine"

"That cut on your head doesn't look fine"

Sighing, Will turned back to the paramedic. "We need to run a couple of test."

"I'll go with you" Emily said looking at Will.

/

Letting out a cry, JJ tired to breath, as she was punched in the stomach once again, closing her eyes JJ gritted her teeth, "You don't have to do this"

"Yes! I do, I saw how he looked at you" he said pulling her on JJ's hair.

"You don't know anything"

"So your not with him"

JJ looked him right in the eye. "Why do you care"

"Cause he'll hurt you!"

"NO! JJ laughed. "He saved me"

Punching her in the face. He pulled away. JJ closed her eyes, trying not to cry out in pain. Knowing she had to wait, but she didn't know how long she could wait for.

/

"Okay" Morgan said, sitting down "Why take JJ?"

"Other than she's all his victims type"

"Maybe he saw a weakness in both of them?" Reid asked.

"What you mean?"

"They are best friends, they look out for each other, maybe when he attacked Will and went after JJ he saw that connection"

"You think he's trying to mess with Will?" Hotch asked.

"And she's the perfect target"

"I've got Garcia running background checks on empty spaces buildings everything in the area"

"She's gotta be somewhere close"

Hearing the door close, JJ let out a breath, lifting her hands she heard the metal chains bang against the chair, she felt Goosebumps run up her body, as the cold hit her. She was tired, hungry and in pain. She just wished the team would hurry up and find her.

He opened the door, walking into the room, he saw her she looked so peaceful, her head dangling as she slept, slowly lifting back her hair, he smiled, stabbing her once again. Feeling the knife move through her body, JJ screamed out in pain.

"You know you're the exact same as her, this is all your fault" he said running his bloody hand along her jaw.

JJ cried, feeling her body start to shake, as she felt him pull on the knife. "Please" she cried.

Smiling, he let go of the knife leaving it to hang in her stomach. "He's not coming for you" he whispered before leaving her alone once again.

/

"So I can go?"

"Yes, I'm going to give you some painkillers, and I suggest you get some rest"

Will nodded. "Thanks.

As the doctor left, Will looked up seeing Emily.

"So?"

"I'm all good"

Emily sighed. "Will"

"Its all my fault"

"Its not"

"I promised I'd be there for her, and that I'd protect her, and all couldn't"

"And you haven't failed her, JJ loves you and she knows your going to get her and that we are going to find her."

"But what if we…"

"We will" Emily said giving him a little smile.

"I can't lose her Emily"

"I'm not letting any of us lose her"

/

**Sorry it was short, if anyone has any ideas please let me know **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long over due update again, I was working nights all week. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11.**

_Two days later_

Lifting up her head, JJ let out a moan, she was cold, her vison was now burly, and she couldn't feel any part of her body. She was numb, numb from the pain. The knife was still dangling from her stomach, she knew it was the only reason she hadn't beld out yet. Hearing the crack in the door, JJ tried to open her eyes as he walked into the room.

Seeing the state of her, he couldn't help but smile. "Your nothing, but a weak whore"

JJ shook her head.

Walking over to her, he ran his hand over her hair, gripping his hand around the knife, pushing it back inside her.

JJ screamed out in pain, as she felt the knife twist inside her. Once again. "Please" she whispered, letting out a cry.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon" he said stroking her chin with his finger. JJ took a deep breath, as he walked away. Looking down at her stomach, she saw her blood linger down her leg once again.

/

Stepping outside the station, Morgan spotted Will. Leaning next to him looking up Will looked round at Morgan.

Seeing his best friends blood shot eyes, and pale face. "Man ya gotta get some sleep"

"Not until we find JJ"

"Will…."

"It's been three days" Will said looking forward. "We know what happens on day five"

"Will, listen to me. We are going to find her."

"Everyone keeps saying that. And look where we are! TWO DAYS AND NO NEW LEADS NOT ONE" Will said taking a deep breath.

"Man I know you care about her we all do, we just gonna keep hoping"

"YOU don't get it man. I love her. She's my girlfriend."

Morgan looked at Will. "How long?"

"A few months"

"Why did you tell me?"

"We just wanna"

"You don't have too" Morgan said squeezing her shoulder.

"I need her back. Derek I my JJ back"

"Were bringing home. And were bringing her home alive"

Will gulped down a breath. "I just need to be alone"

"Come back in when your ready, were ordering food"

Will nodded, wiping his eyes from the few tears he had shed.

/

Starting up the engine, he smiled. Watching them. Knowing he was soon going to break. And he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. In fact he knew exactly what to do.

Slamming the door closed. He walked over to JJ, pulling her hair back, slapping her cheek, he watched as she opened her eyes. "Change of plan honey" smiling, he gripped hold of the knife, pulling it out of her stomach.

JJ gasped feeling the knife move. Choking on a breath she looked right at him. "No" she whispered. Seeing the smile on his face.

/

**Sorry it was short, hope you liked it, and any ideas please share :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Watching as her body floated into the river. He smiled walking towards his car. Driving away. He knew his plan would work. And they would never find him.

Sitting on the edge of the river, the kid chased round his brother. Looking round at the water, they watched as something floated to towards the sand.

"Daddy, what that?" The asked pointing at the river.

Walking to his son, he held his shoulders seeing the blonde hair. "Buddy, go wait up there for me"

Walking closer to the river, he saw the woman, who looked like the life had been sucked out of her, pulling her onto the sand. He checked her pulse seeing she was still breathing. Covering her wound he looked up at his wife. "Call an ambulance"

Sitting in the conference room, everyone sat staring at the board, they knew they had to find her and find her soon. Hearing his phone ring hotch looked at the caller ID.

"Detective?"

"We just found her agent, your gonna wanna get down here"

"Is she?"

"No she's on the way to the hospital. "

"Were on our way" Hotch said hanging up.

Looking round at his team. He saw the looks on their faces. "They found JJ"

"Wha….t"

"She's alive, on the way to the hopistal"

"What one?" Will said gathering his stuff

"Will wait"

"NO HOTCH. I'M GOING ! "

"Local hospital"

Will nodded. "I'll call"

"Rossi go with him."

Nodding, Rossi followed Will out. As the rest of them headed to the crime scene.

/

Sitting down in the chair, Will ran his hands through his hair. "She's in surgey that's all they can tell me"

"Well she's alive that's a good thing"

"But what if she doesn't make it? We don't even know how bad her injuries are"

"She's a fighter, she'll be fine" Rossi, said looking right at Will.

"I hope your right"

/

"Okay so why change is MO."

"He knew she was FBI and that we were looking for her?"

"Or he saw how we were reacting and knew if we found her alive we will have more hope that she will survive, and he gets a head start on running before we think of catching him.

"Well lets not stop till we find him."

"They have everyone searching all we can do right now is wait and wait to here on JJ"

/

Standing up, Will watched as the doctor walked towards them.

"Jennifer Jareau?"

Will nodded. "She?"

"She's stable for now, it's touch and go he paused. "She lost a lot of blood and suffered some serious injuries, the stab wound to stomach was the worst, from what I saw. I would say she was stabbed multiple times, in the same wound which caused a tear and some internal bleeding."

"She's gonna be okay"? Rossi asked, seeing Will was speechless.

"Right now. All we can do is wait till she wakes up and see"

"Thank" Rossi, said shaking his hand, before Turning to Will. As he finall spoke.

"I need to see her"

"She's just down the hall"

Will nodded. Looking round at Rossi.

"Go , I'll call Hotch"

Will nodded, running a hand through his hair following the doctor to her room.

"What were her other injuries?"

"I'll let you read the file, your all FBI agents right?"

Will nodded, "Thank you"

Looking over at JJ, Will took a deep breath, seeing all the bandages and stiches all along her body, and the tube hanging in her mouth. Brushing his thumb along her hair line, Will kissed her forehead. "Get me better for me okay, I need you" he said letting out a little cry. Squeezing her hand, he sat down on the chair, picking up her file.

Turning the corner they all saw Rossi. "How is she?"

"Its touch and go."

"Will?"

"He's in there with her now, but I think we should give them some privacy."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How bad is it?" Reid asked.

"Pretty bad kiddo." Rossi spoke.

"She's gonna be okay right?"

"Its JJ of of course she will" Morgan said looking at Reid, before sharing a look with Hotch.

"We just have to wait" Emily spoke.

Closing the file, Will placed it at the end of the bed, before holding onto JJ's hand. "I'm gonna find this son of a bitch and when I do I swear to god I'm gonna rip him apart, I can promise you that" Will said feeling a tear fall down his cheek as he kissed the top of her hand.

/

**So what did you think? Let me know :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, cause of the shift I'm working this week, and the fact I go on Holiday on Sunday the 16****th**** I'm not back till 24****th**** so probably wont be another update until end of June beginning of July depending on work schedule etc. anyways stay with me and hope you can candle the wait. **

**Chapter 13.**

_Four days later._

Running his hands through his hair, Will let out another yawn. His eyes were blood shot, and he was barley awake. Looking over at JJ once again, He ran his thumb over her hand once again.

"C'mon baby please wake up."

Hearing the monitors beep, Will looked round. Taking a deep breath. "Please, JJ , I need ya"

Letting out a little moan, JJ opened her eyes, feeling a hand on hers, trying to talk she felt a tube in her mouth.

"Shh. JJ, I'm right here, I'm gonna get the doctor"

JJ nodded looking at him.

Running down the hall Will, grabbed a doctor. "She's awake"

Walking back into the room, Will stepped to one side, seeing the doctors pull the tube out of her throat.

"Water" JJ whispered.

Pouring a cup, Will sat on the of the bed, helping JJ hold the cup. Downing the water, JJ looked round at Will then at the doctor.

"Well, it's good to see you awake, and you seem to be okay, and your gonna be just fine"

JJ nodded. "What's with that look?"

"There was another complication in surgery, that I thought was too personal just to tell collages."

"What is it?" JJ said squeezing Will's hand, feeling Will's hand rubbing her back.

"We ran some tests and found that your Infertile"

JJ choked back a breath looking at Will.

"I can't have kids?"

"It's a main possibility but, not impossible. "

"Thank you" Will said, looking at the doctor, seeing JJ had gone all quiet.

"Hey" Will said kissing her forehead "Let's just forgot about this for now, and focus on ya getting better"

JJ nodded, laying her head on Will's chest. "How long was I out?"

"four days."

"What did he do to me?"

Jay"

"Please"

Sighing, Will ran his hands through his hair "He knocked you out, and left you to drowned. Luckily, you floated to land, and there was a doctor out with his family. He saved you"

JJ let a tear roll down her cheek. "I was so scared"

"I know" Will said hugging her.

"Will you lay with me?"

Will nodded. "Of course"

JJ moved over a little, making room for Will. "When was the last time you spelt?"

"Before he took you"

Grabbing his Jaw, JJ looked right at Will. "Get some rest"

Will smiled. "I love you"

"I love you" JJ gave him a little smile, pecking his lips.

/

Standing outside the room, Hotch looked at Rossi. "How long have they been?"

"From what I know, a few months now."

"We keep this on the down low?"

"I'm pretty sure I can Strauss the turn a blind eye"

Hotch nodded. "Right."

"We anywhere closer on finding him?"

"No, but all Stations in country have been notified, we'll find him."

"Lets hope for JJ's sake, we do"

"He'll make a mistake, go after someone else, then we'll find him"

"We should all go get some rest, grab JJ some stuff"

"Doctor said she can be discharged in the morning , we can take her home"

"Lets go"

/

Waking up, JJ looked up round, seeing Will still asleep, smiling, she took a deep breath, feeling the pain rush through her body, hearing a knock on the door, JJ saw Emily and Morgan.

"Hey there Blondie, did we wake you?"

"No, just woke up"

Emily smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess, please tell me that's my bag?"

"It is, fresh clothes. Were getting ya out of here"

JJ smiled. "Thank god"

"You gonna wake him?"

JJ sighed. "I don't want too, he's hardly had any sleep"

"You kidding, he hasn't moved out of this room for four days"

JJ smiled, tapping Will, opening his eyes, Will looked round. "What?"

"It's time to wake up sleepy"

Will sighed. "What's going on?"

"Were going home"

"Oh They need someone to sign your discharge papers. Something about next of kin?"

"Oh I'm on it"

As Will and Morgan left the room, JJ sighed, sitting up.

"He's your?"

"Him and my mom, its easier"

"So how about we, get you dressed"

/

Turning on the light to there apartment, Will put there bags, down seeing, JJ walking around, walking behind her, he kissed her neck

"How about a bubble bath, and take out?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah sounds good"

Laying down in the bath, JJ closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, feeling the pain on her ribs and stomach. Seeing the door open, JJ gave Will a little smile.

"How is it?"

"It would be better, if I wasn't bruised all over"

Will sighed, seeing the purple bruises all over. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Will kissed her shoulder, grabbing the sponge, he ran it over her body.

"Will!"

"Yeah"

"I…."

"Shh, you don't have too, not till your ready"

JJ nodded. "Help me out?"

Will smiled, kissing her forehead.

Once they were both ready for bed, JJ joined Will on the sofa, wrapping up in a blanket, she took the food off Will.

Running his thumb along her cheek, Will saw the bruises and cuts. JJ pulled away licking her lips. "Don't"

"Jay"

"Please, just don't"

JJ stood up, walking off to the bedroom, sitting down onto the bed.

After clearing off, Will knocked on the door. "I'll give you some space" Before entering the spare bedroom.

Laying down in bed, JJ looked round at the clock. Climbing out, she opened the door, seeing the spare room. Opening the door, she saw Will asleep, climbing in, she laid next to him, burying her head onto his chest.

Opening his eyes, Will saw JJ, kissing her forehead, he wrapped his arm around her. "Your safe"

JJ sighed, finally closing her eyes.

/

**Hope you liked it. And once again, this will probably be last update until end of June, due to the fact I'm off on holiday. And working full shift this week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK ! And enjoy this chapter, and more ideas please I'm so stuck with this story. **

**Chapter 14**

Running her finger along the scar on her leg, JJ felt her lip quiver. Closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, hearing a loud noise, she jumped seeing Will holding shopping bags.

"Sorry, I scare ya?"

JJ nodded, standing up, she walked over to Will taking some of the bags off Will. "I was just…"

"I'm sorry." Will gave her a soft look.

Wondering into the kitchen, JJ started unpacking the food. Looking round at JJ, Will put the bag down on the side, seeing JJ wearing a pair of shorts.

"How's your leg?"

"Better" JJ paused, turning round. "My limps almost gone, but still keep getting cramp when I try to bend it too much"

Will nodded. "Almost healed"

JJ nodded. "I guess"

After putting all the food away, JJ sat back down, looking round at Will. "So I've been thinking about the doctor said." JJ said looking down.

Will sighed, Pulling JJ's legs onto his waist, rubbing her feet. "About.. The whole"

"Yeah" JJ said looking up.

"Take your time JJ, I'm all ears"

JJ gave him a little smile. "I guess." she paused. Taking hold of his hand. "I've thought about having kids, but then when he said I wouldn't be able to have them." she stopped. "I knew I did see kids in our future."

Will nodded "I know what you mean"

"The thought, of us not been able to grow old and have kids, I…"

Will pulled JJ into his arms, rubbing her back. "I love you, and there's other ways and so what if we can't as long as I have you I will be happy for the rest of my life."

JJ nodded, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. "He said there's a chance right?"

"There's always a chance, there's hope"

JJ bit her lip. "I can't get past this. Everything that's happened. Knowing he's still out there"

Will kissed her head. "I promise you, you are safe, and he's never gonna touch you again, cause As soon as we find him, I'm gonna kill him."

"I just… these scars, knowing they're there everyday…and that I almost died."

"I know what your going through is hard, and that me or no one else on the team will ever understand what you went through In there. But we can help you get better, but you need to let us in. "

"I think I can do that"

"Good" Will nodded kissing her lips. "Now what you wanna do?"

"I wanna take a shower."

"Hmm" Will nodded"

"But not alone" JJ said raising her brow.

Will smiled, kissing her once again. Following her into the bathroom.

Will was glad over the last couple of weeks, JJ had let Will in and not pushed him away, and even though he knew she was still finding all of it hard. He knew he could be there for her, through all of it.

Turning on the shower, JJ pulled off her vest, and shorts, seeing Will pulling off his boxers, climbing in, Will closed the door, wrapping his arms around JJ's body, looking down, he ran his thumbs down her hips, feeling the water rush over them both. Seeing the bruises had started to fade, Will kissed JJ's neck.

"I love you"

JJ smiled, running her hands through Will's hair. JJ rested her forehead onto this, closing her eyes, JJ smiled. "I love you too" pecking his lips JJ smiled. "Now was my back"

"Ya really know how to turn a guy on ya know that"

JJ laughed. "Don't think your getting lucky" JJ said, brushing the water out of her face. "I'm not ready" she whispered.

Will nodded, cupping her cheek. "I know, when your In the mood again, just let me know"

JJ smiled, kissing him once again.

/

Looking through the inferred camera, he paused the screen, watching them. And how normal she seemed, but he knew that he could keep this game going and make her suffer.

Driving off, he pulled up into his motel room, setting up all his equipment, he printed off the pictures, pining them to the wall, adding to the collection he had made over the last few days, of him and her. Alone, at work. He wasn't going down without a fight he would kill her before he gets caught. She was exactly everything he hated in a woman. And he was going to make her suffer for one last time.

/

**Sorry it was short but hope you liked it , and please any ideas please share.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the way long over due update on this story, had such bad writers block with it, so been working on my new story more, but I'm hoping I can come back to this one so please I need ideas. Please share what you want to happen.**

**Chapter 15.**

Rolling over in bed, Will saw his phone buzzing, seeing the text, Will let out a sigh, seeing JJ fast asleep. Climbing out of bed, Will walked into the bathroom, getting washed, trying not to wake JJ. Will gathered his clothes and away bag. Sitting on the edge, of the bed. Will ran his finger along JJ's cheek. Seeing her shift a bit.

"Babe.."

"Mm" JJ said opening her eyes. "Hey"

"Hey" he smiled. "I gotta go to work"

JJ nodded. "Okay…"

"I'll text you"

JJ nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled pecking her lips.

Closing her eyes, Will left, JJ locking the door.

/

Placing his bags down at his desk. Will walked into the round table room. "What we got?"

"He's back"

Will sighed, seeing the case file down on the table. "What happened?"

"Woman early thirties, blonde, found tortured raped and stabbed to death."

"Matches Tony Gregs MO"

Will sighed running his hands through his hair. "Where was she found?"

"A forest a couple of hours away" Reid spoke.

"He's here, in DC"

Everyone nodded. "We need to get JJ"

"Will."

"No, okay. He's gonna come after her I know it"

/

Hearing her phone buzz, JJ saw the caller ID.

"Hey , hows the case going?"

"Urm, It's okay.."

"Will?"

"It's nothing, but think you should come to the office."

"Will, what's really going on?" JJ said looking out in the window. "And why has Andersen just pulled up outside?"

Will sighed, "He's back JJ."

Closing her eyes, JJ let out a breath. "I'll see you soon"

Once she was ready, Andersen drove JJ to the BAU, exiciting the lift, JJ watched as Andersen went off down the hall, opening the glass doors, JJ saw the team, in the conference room.

"Is he really back?"

Everyone turned.

Hotch nodded. "We believe so, me Will and Reid, are going to check out the crime scene"

JJ nodded. "Be careful" JJ said looking at all three of them.

"We will" Will said looking right at her, noticing how scared she really was.

After they left JJ, sat down. Feeling her leg tense up

"You okay Blondie?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I just need to walk round for a little, fancy a walk?"

"I'm coming gumdrop"

After walking round the building, JJ sat down in one of the seats in Garcia's office.

"Okay spill, buttercup, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Jennifer Jareau"

"Fine" JJ sighed. "I'm scared okay. I'm really scared"

"Hey, were gonna find him" Penelope said taking her hand.

"What if he finds me first" JJ said gulping down a breath.

"You know what our men are like, they wont let him near you"

Sighing. "Lets just find him first"

Penelope, nodded. "Lets work some magic."

/

Pulling up his truck, he smiled watching the three agents at his latest crime scene, snapping a quick photo. He pulled away, avoiding the gathered police and FBI cars. As he drove off he smiled, looking into the back of his truck, seeing the precious blonde tied and bound in the back of his truck.

Pulling off the bed covers, JJ climbed into bed, Will right next to her.

"Ya okay?"

JJ shook her head. "Just when I started to feel safe…"

Will pulled JJ into his hold, feeling her cry into his chest. "I'm not letting anything happen to you, not again" Will said kissing her forehead. "We've got agents and cops outside, Hotch and the team, wont let anything happen. Ya hear me"

JJ nodded, looking up at him. "I just want this to be over"

"Trust me, it will be soon.

"Please, just. Keep me safe, I don't wanna go through that again"

Sitting up, Will cupped JJ's cheeks. "JJ look at me"

Looking right at Will, JJ felt the tear fall down her cheek bone. "Nothing is happening to you, I won't let it, he will have to kill me and the everyone else who loves ya before he even thinks of touching you again"

JJ nodded.

"I love you" Will said.

"I love you" JJ said giving him a weak smile.

/

Watching as the final light went out. Tony. Looked at his watch, driving off, he walked into his hut. Seeing the girl he smiled seeing her laying down no breath, seeing all the blood he smiled. Picking up the knife.

/

**So what did you think? Once again sorry for late update, please share ideas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for long over due update. Had writers block for a while now. **

**Chapter 16. **

Rolling over in bed, Will felt the empty space, opening his eyes, she squinted seeing JJ no where. Climbing out of bed, letting out a yawn, Will wiped his eyes walking into the living room. Finding JJ staring at nothing in the dark living room. Sitting down next to her, Will placed his hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep"

"Babe.."

"I can't not knowing something is going to happen"

"JJ…"

"Its been two weeks, Will, and we have three new bodies cause of me"

Pulling his girlfriend into his hold, Will sighed. "You Don't blame yourself okay. He's gonna screw up and were gonna find him."

"He's gonna go after one of you just to draw me out, he's playing a game and its not ending until he's one" JJ stood up, leaving the room, JJ entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slid down to the floor, letting the tears fall.

Running a hand through his hair, Will followed him to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "JJ talk to me"

Wiping her tears, JJ stood up unlocking the door, she opened a little sitting down on the edge of the bath tub.

"What else is wrong?" Will asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Closing her eyes JJ sighed. Biting her lip. "I think I'm pregnant. "

Will looked at JJ… "Really?"

JJ nodded, feeling the tears slip once again. "I think, I don't know. I mean" she paused. "We know what the doctor said but.."

"Hey" Will said kissing her forehead. "Just breathe."

Taking in a deep breath, JJ laid her head onto Will's stomach. "I'm scared."

"I know baby I know"

Will took JJ's hand helping her stand up. "You taken a test?"

JJ nodded. "Two, one was positive one negative!"

"Well" Will said squeezing her hand. "You've got a doctors appointment at the end of the week right?"

JJ nodded.

"We can see then"

JJ nodded. "Thank you"

"You Don't have to thank me Jay, now can we please sleep."

JJ nodded. "I'll try"

/

Sipping her coffee, JJ let out a breath. "We have nothing"

"He's stopped why?"

"Cause, he's waiting, waiting till he can trick us and then…"

"JJ don't okay nothings gonna happen"

"WILL YOU ALL STOP SAYING THAT" standing up JJ walked towards the door. "The only way this is gonna end is if I'm dead" walking out, JJ stormed to her office, closing the door behind her, JJ sat at her desk. Trying to compose herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Morgan asked.

Will sighed shaking his head. "She's right, and she's exhausted and scared, and I don't blame her"

"Will you really think?"

"Honestly, I know there's two ways of this ending. But I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. I promised her that, and I'm not breaking another promise to her. Not again."

"Lets find this guy"

/

Holding onto Will's hand, JJ closed her eyes as the doctor drew blood. Letting out a breath, she felt Will kiss her head.

"Okay, I'm gonna do a ultrasound, but in case we cant find anything the blood test will comfier whether your pregnant or not, but considering your condition, it's a pretty rough chance"

JJ took a deep breath. "Okay"

Feeling the cold gel side across her stomach, JJ took hold of Will's hand looking at the screen, looking up at the nurse, JJ sighed. "Anything?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that your not pregnant, it just means that your not or you are and your not far along at all"

JJ nodded. Looking at Will. "When will we know?" Will asked.

"We should have the results in a couple of days. I will contact you then, and if I cant get through to you is there anyone you would like for me to call?" The nurse looked at JJ.

"Yeah" JJ smiled looking at Will. "All his details are in my file"

"Okay, I will call you and let you know the results"

"Thank you." Will smiled.

Wiping the gel off her stomach, JJ pulled down her top, looking at Will.

"So?"

JJ sighed "We wait and don't get our hopes up, but its really distracted me, you've distracted me so, so thank you. I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled, kissing her.

/

**Two days later.**

Walking into the nurses, station. He searched the names through the filing carbonate. Finding her file, he pulled it out, turning to the last page reading it closely he smiled. Finding the answer he was looking for.

/

**What did you think? I know where I wanna take this, so give me time to make it good updates might be slow. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Running her hands through her hair JJ let out a breath. looking round she saw all the team half alseep just like. "Okay that's it, i'm going crazy, I'm getting out of here"

"JJ" Will said rubbing his eyes.

"I just wanna sleep, i'll be fine"

Will raised his brow. "You have three cars out on the street, i'll call you when I get in" JJ said getting up.

"Fine, we'll see what else we can find."

Getting into her car, JJ drove carefully, pulling up outside, the appartment bulilding. seeing the three cars parked on the street. JJ made her way inside.

Making sure the door was locked. JJ turned on the lamps. pulling out her phone.

"Hey, can we talk alone"

"Hold on" Will said standing up, leaving the comfrence room. "You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah" she sighed. "I just wish this..."

"Was all over" Will said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah" JJ bit her lip, sitting down. "Can you come home?"

"Yeah, I'll get Garica to keep us updated"

"I'll see you soon"

hanging up, Will joined the team. "Guys, i'm gonna head out, JJ doesnt wanna be alone"

"Go man, we got this" Morgan nodded. "Let us know when your in"

"Will do, and Pen, keep me updated"

"I will"

/

Turning the shower on, JJ stripped off her clothes, running her hand under the water, she felt the warmth, climbing in, JJ let the water run over her body, as the steam filled the room. locking the door behind him, Will walked down the hallway, hearing the shower, smiling he quickly change out of his clothes, he climbed in the shower behind JJ.

Feeling a pair of hands wrap around her waist. turning she smiled. "Your home"

"Mmm. I think that was the best choice I made all day"

JJ smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Were safe right?"

"Your in my arms right now Jay"

"Then I'm safe all night" JJ smiled widely kissing his lips.

/

Seeing the lights go out. he got out of his truck, walking towards the first patrol car, he moved inside, throwing the gas. watching as they passed out, he quickly slashed both there necks, moving onto the second and third patrol car. entering the building, he made his way to the basement. checking the air vents for all the appartments. he set off the gas through the air vents. then he waited.

entering the appartment, he slolwy made his way round. walking down the hallway, he saw the door open a little bit, entering the room. he walked towards the bed, he traced his hand over her face seeing her not move smiling widely. he knew they were out cold. walking round to will. he bent over hitting him on the head. grabbing JJ he threw her over his shoulders carrying her out of the building.

As he drove off , he saw the next undercover cars pull up. smiling he turned the conrner, smiling down at his sleeping victim.

Walking over to the patrol car, the officer knocked, opening the door he saw the dead offiecers and the blood, calling it in he waited for back up to arrive.

"Sir" Garica

"What it is?" Hotch

"There's just been a call in, on Will's street, offciers dead"

"Lets go, Garica, see what you can find out"

Pulling up the SUV, Hotch, Blake, Rossi and Morgan all walked over to the new crime scene.

"FBI right?"

"Yes"

"All six offciers are dead. were checking cameras now"

"Has anyone checked on our agents?"

"No sir"

"Mogran, Blake"

"Lets go" Morgan said, running over to the building.

Entering the building, Both Morgan and Blake looked around entering the lift. "You smell that?"

"I do, and I've got a feeling were not gonna like what's up there"

Seeing the door to there appartment open, Morgan raised his gun, checking all the rooms, they put there guns away, seeing Will laid out cold in the bed with a head wound.

Shaking him, Morgan watched as he woke up. opening his eyes Will looked around. "Wha..t"

"Will, listen to me okay. JJ's gone he got her"

Will stared at Morgan feeling a pain in his head. "How?"

"He gassed the hole building, and knocked you out after already knocking you out"

Will sighed. "We gotta find her"

"First, were getting you to a hopsital" Blake spoke. "We need to see what gas he used might be able to trace it back to a location"

/

Opening her eyes, JJ tried to adjust the light and her dry throat.

"Morning beautiful"

JJ looked up seeing him in front of her. taking a deep breath, she felt him grab her jaw. "I told you this wasnt over"

/

**So any ideas, please let me know I'm really struggling to come with ideas. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update, got major writers block and been super busy with work. **

**Chapter 18.**

Running A hand through his hair, Will looked round at everyone. "Anything Garcia?"

"Not yet my handsome Prince"

Will sighed. "He's gotta be keeping her somewhere near by" he paused. "He wants us to find her. and were finding her alive"

"Will" Hotch spoke.

"I'm not just gonna sit here, while he tortures her again" Will said, raising his voice. feeling his phone ring, Will left the room.

Pulling himself together. "Hello"

"Mr Lamontagne, this is the hospital calling"

"Oh" Will spoke.

"I couldn't get a hold of miss Jareau, but I have her test results back. "

"What's the results?"

"I'm afraid they were negative"

"Thank you" Will said hanging up, running his hand through his hair.

/

Feeling his fist, hit her cheek, JJ felt the sharp pain run through her body.

"I'm not afraid of you"

He smiled, running his hand along her cheek.

"Shh, Jenny, you may not be scared of me but aren't you scared for that unborn baby of yours?"

JJ gulped down a breath. "Your lying"

"Am I?"

"I mean, How do you really know if I'm telling the truth or not"

JJ sighed. feeling him move closer to her, she felt his hand hit her once again.

/

"Okay, the gas that was found in your blood, is just normal gas you can buy in a tank"

Will sighed. "We got nothing"

"Were gonna find her man okay"

Will nodded. everyone watched as his phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Ah, Hello there William"

"What you want"

"Oh just to let you know, how your girl is doing"

"I swear to god if you hurt her!"

"You'll what kill me?" he paused. "First you'll have to find me"

"What do you want?"

"Well, since Jennifer here isn't doing very good, and well lets face it, she's going to try and hang on just to see her baby"

"She's not..."

"We know that but she doesn't"

"SON OF A BITCH"

"I'll see you soon William" Tony said ending the call.

"I got a location" Garcia

"That's what he wants" Will paused. "To take the game to him"

/

**Sorry it was really short, anyone got any ideas, let me know please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

****Walking round the front of the building,Will looked round at Morgan, "Man before we go in there, just focus on JJ okay"

Will nodded. "I'm finding her"

Gun's raised the team entered both sides of the building, as they cleared two floors they made there way downstairs. turning on there flashlights, they cleared all the rooms. seeing the last room the team all looked around at one another. "Lets go"

Shutting down the lock, Morgan and Hotch entered first, seeing Tony. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP"

Dropping the knife, Tony slowly moved away from, JJ smiling, he turned smiling at them all. "I was just finished.

Putting his gun down, Will and Blake moved to JJ, untying her from the chair, Emily laid her body on the floor, "Will, she's not..."

Hand cuffing Greg's, Morgan started to escort him out of the room, when Will charged at him. throwing him Against the wall, Will punched him multiple times. Feeling someone pull him away, Will let out a breath.

"Too bad, she didn't get to find out the truth"

Will charged at him again, feeling Morgan hold him back. "Will"

Pulling out of Morgan's hold, Will knelt beside JJ, seeing Emily give her CPR, a few seconds later, JJ coughed, letting out a breath.

"Oh thank god" Will said laying her head onto his lap.

"Will"

"Shh, baby I'm right now here" Will said squeezing her hand.

/

Folding the papers into his pocket, Will walked into the hallway, "How is she?"

"She's stable, and all patched up,she's going to have to take it easy for a while. Doctors in there at the moment"

Will nodded, turning towards the room he saw the doctor.

"Will"

"How is she?"

"She'll be okay, just needs to take it easy for a while, I'm guessing your Will?"

"Yes"

"She's asking for you"

Will nodded. "Thank you"

Emily nodded. "Go, she needs you"

Walking into the room, Will sat down next to JJ taking her hand.

"Hey" JJ whispered. looking round at Will.

"Hey there" Will smiled.

"I'm okay right?"

Will nodded, moving closer to her."If you listen to us all when we say rest, then you'll be just fine"

"I'll try" JJ smiled.

"About what he told you," he paused, "About the baby.."

"I know" JJ bit her lip. "The doctor told me"

Will sighed. "I'm sorry"

JJ shook her head, "Me too"

Will climbed onto the bed, Wrapping his arm around her. "Your safe now, and I'm sorry I failed you"

"You got there in time"

"JJ..."

JJ placed her hand on his. "Lets just drop it" she said noticing the bandage on his hand. "And I'll ignore that"

"Get some sleep" Will kissed her forehead.

"Your staying right?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go let everyone know they can go home"

JJ nodded, pulling his head to hers. "I love you"

"I love you" Will kissed her

/

**Sorry it was short but what did you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the final chapter, enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 20.**

Climbing out of bed, JJ sat up slowly, feeling the pain in her and chest, JJ took a deep breath, standing up, JJ walked out of the room, holding onto the walls she made it into the kitchen.

"Will"

Will turned putting the pan down. "Hey" He said moving to her, helping her sit down. "Your meant to be taking it easy"

JJ sighed. "I need to move, it's been driving me crazy"

Will nodded. "Breakfast is pretty much cooked"

"Can I have some coffee?"

Will smiled, leaning towards her kissing her lips.

After eating breakfast, JJ looked round at Will. "Can you run me a bath?"

"Sure"

JJ walked into the bathroom, Seeing Will finishing it up. "Stay?"

Climbing in, JJ bent her leg slowly, taking a deep breath, she laid out in the tub.

"Still hurt?"

"more aches than anything"

Will smiled, running his hands through the bubbles.

"I know I haven't been the best person to be around , the last few weeks" she took a breath, "But thanks for been there"

"JJ, I'm always gonna be here, your my partner and my girl"

JJ smiled. "I'm just glad all this is over"

"Me too, he's not coming near us ever again" Will said helping her out of the tub. "We can focus on us and the future"

Getting changed. JJ joined Will on the sofa. "About our future"

"Yeah" Will said cuddling her.

"I really miss I could have kids with you"

"Jay,we will one day"

"When the time is right?"

"Yes" he smiled, pecking her lips. "But I can't wait to see the look on Strauss face when she finds out were dating.

"She's gonna kill us"

"No, I spoke to Rossi, he's gonna make sure nothing bad happens"

"You mean cause he's sleeping with her"

"Something like that" Will laughed.

JJ smiled kissing his cheek. "I was thinking, I could go back to work on Monday" she pause. "But, stay at the office with Garica"

Will nodded. "If your up for it, I don't see why not"

"I'm not ready to go back in the field, no where near ready"

Will sighed, pulling her towards him kissing her forehead. "When your ready, I'll be there"

"You will always be there, Like I will be for you" she winked at him.

Will smiled,tickling her stomach. "You up for some one on one?"he raised her brow.

"Only if you go easy"

"Always" he smiled standing up, he pulled JJ in front of him, wrapping his arms around her, they walked into the bedroom. stopping near the bed, JJ turned in his hold, smiling, she cupped his cheeks kissing him deeply. "I've missed this"

"You don't even know" Will moaned, kissing her neck.

Smiling, JJ laid down the bed, Feeling Will pull on her top, laying over her, he pulled off her top throwing it on the floor, smiling, he pecked her lips, before moving his lips down her chest.

hearing there phones ring, they both ignored it, running her hands through Will's hair, JJ sighed as the land line started to ring. "Ugh"

Sitting up, Will took the phone, Feeling JJ sit beside her.

"This better we good"

"Any chance you both up to working?"

After hanging up, Both JJ and Will got dressed heading to the office. walking into the conference office JJ smiled. "Hey"

"You look good"

"I feel good, now what we got" JJ smiled sitting up.

"Your going to Georgia" Penelope said handing them the files.

After looking through the file. and going over everything, the team got ready to leave, standing down in the car park, JJ looked at Will.

"Hey" Will smiled hugging her. "You need anything, just call okay"

"And you'll be there?"

"I'll always be here" he smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too, I'll see you when we get back"

"Stay safe"

"Always"

**THE END**

****/

**So good ending? thanks for reading and check out my other and new stories :D**


End file.
